1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing carbon disulfide by sulfurization of sulfur-containing organic compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous processes exist in the art for generating carbon disulfide which rely upon sulfur reactions with carbon-containing substances. Typical sources for carbon which have been employed include charcoal, coal, certain gaseous or liquid hydrocarbons, and the like. However, the available supplies of suitable hydrocarbon substances are becoming increasingly more expensive and are in great demand in other segments of industry, thus reducing ready availability as well as desirability. As a result of such considerations as the current energy crisis, manufacturers have been led to search for new methods to produce main chemical intermediates by investigating products unexploited heretofore in regards to various chemical processes. For example, work carried on in the facilities of the assignee of the present invention has resulted in the realization that methanol may be reacted with hydrogen sulfide to produce commercial quantities of methyl mercaptan and/or dimethylsulfide.
It has been determined in accordance with the present invention that these, and other, sulfur-containing organic compounds can be simply, efficiently, and economically converted to carbon disulfide.